Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer. He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally. He has also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band, R5 along with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's close friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early Life and Family Ross was born in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest out of five kids (Riker, Rydel, Rocky and youngest Ryland) to Mark and Stormie Lynch. He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brother Riker to pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brother Rocky taught himself and Ross how to play the guitar, and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington Ratliff, who plays the drums. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is learning to play violin. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009, he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for Hot n' Cold, Let It Rock, So What, and Love Story. In 2010, Ross was featured as an extra in the Hannah Montana music video, Ordinary Girl. Lynch was casted in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season';s production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. The show was renewed for a third season in March 2013 and a fourth season on April 2014. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie ''. He is potraying the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday which released on July 2013. Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead vocalists in the band R5 which also consists of his three elder siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012, R5 announced via the band website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour. It had been in May 2012. For 2013, they will release a second EP titled "Loud". Lynch has also recorded several songs for ''Austin & Ally. These songs include Heard It on the Radio, A Billion Hits, Not A Love Song Illusion, Na, Na, Na (The Vaction Song), Double Take, It's Me, It's You, Heart Beat, Better Together, and Can't Do It Without You (the theme song for the series). They also created a Shiny Money and Austin Moon Double Take (remix). A Billion Hits was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, (i.e. Heard It on the Radio, Double Take, A Billion Hits and Not A Love Song) have been sung by R5 and Ross Lynch. Personal Life Family Riker Lynch Riker is Ross' oldest brother. As the eldest of all the Lynch kids, by taking an interest in dancing and performing to Michael Jackson and Grease routines, it lead to his younger siblings mimicking him. He, along with Ross was a founding member of their band, R5. Derek and Julianne Hough He and his siblings are the cousins of professional dancers, singers and actors Derek Hough and JulianneHough. Relationships Ellington Ratliff They say Ratliff is like family and a brother to them to them. Filmography Links *Ross Lynch on Wikipedia. *Ross Lynch on Internet Movie Database. *Ross's Twitter *r5rocks.com *Ross's Instagram *Teen Beach Movie trailer To view the '''Ross Lynch' gallery, click here'' Trivia * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. * He prefers tall girls to shorter girls. * Him, 3 of his siblings, and a close friend, have a band called R5. * Ross loves the sound of the bass * He has an outie belly button. * His favorite color is yellow. * He doesn't really have a favorite food. He loves all kinds of food, and at restaurants. He'll usually eat what the waiter suggests. * He's never been to the UK, though he really wants to. * He doesn't have any pets. * He is the 4th child in his family. * He has 3 brothers, Riker, Rocky, and Ryland, and 1 sister, Rydel. * His only sibling not in R5 is Ryland Lynch, who is R5's manager. * The only member of R5 not related to him is Ellington "Ratliff". * Ross is okay with a romantic arc between Austin and Ally. * Ross always states that when he was younger, he and his family would play air guitar and jam out in the basement with his family watching him and his siblings. * He loves to play ice hockey. * His favorite movie is 'Romeo and Juliet.' * He like to draw and sketch. * He's been dancing since I was about 5 years old. * His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. * He can play guitar, piano, bass and drums, and he's currently learning the violin. * He once said his favorite song on the Louder album is If I Can't Be With You. * The first time Ross went to the UK was in 2013 with Maia Mitchell to promote Teen Beach Movie there * He and Maia got reunited at the DGA Awards 2014 Jan 25th to suport their teen beach movie director * His Favourite Austin & Ally song is Steal Your Heart * He also played Ralphie Hayes in Austin and Ally * Laura Marano and his birthday is exactly 1 month apart.( Laura Nov. 29 1995) (Ross Dec. 29 1995) Category:R5 member Category:R5 Category:Austin & Ally Category:Lynch Family Category:R5 band Category:Member Category:Teen Beach Movie